<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love as Dangerous as Green Kryptonite by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433117">A Love as Dangerous as Green Kryptonite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lex on one of their discreet days together. She discovers there is someone he hates more than his world's Clark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lex Luthor Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Make Up Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Love as Dangerous as Green Kryptonite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts">girlsarewolves</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara had to admit to herself that she wasn’t the best in love. She always ran away from genuinely nice guys, the ones who would be supportive of her, that she knew would never hurt her on purpose. She always went for the guys who were horrible for her. Those were the ones that she went after, convinced that if she was patient enough that they’d change their ways.</p><p>She had rented a hotel room in Coast City, far from all the vigilantes and heroes she knew. Alex thought she was just taking a vacation week to relax and unwind. </p><p>What no one knew was that she was spending her weekend in bed with Lex Luthor, but he wasn’t the Lex Luthor that she had been fighting. He was a man from another world. He was open about his identity and didn’t hide his disgust at Kryptonians when they first met, yet the two had soon found themselves in each other’s arms.</p><p>Kara had been out getting dinner from a Chinese place down the street from their hotel. She came back to find Lex at the table, typing away at a computer.</p><p>“Doing research on my world?” Kara asked as she set down the pizza on the long dresser next to the TV.</p><p>“No, I’m remotely accessing the servers of your Lex Luthor. I’ll be administering a virus that will subtly shift alpha numeric variables resulting in catastrophic loss of data that will take months to have the full extent discovered. It will also access his personal email accounts and will soon begin emailing certain incriminating documents to various organization, some of which you know about, others you don’t.” Lex spoke quickly, with anger creeping into his voice. Each hit of the keys was more forceful than it needed to be.</p><p>Kara walked over and put a hand on Lex’s shoulder. Her x-ray vision showed her the tension in his muscles and she could hear how fast his heart was beating. “Lex, is everything alright? I hate our universe’s version of you-“</p><p>“Wrong! He is not your universe’s version of me!” Lex spat out. “He is your universe’s version of my father. I’m Lex Luthor Jr. He’s Lex Luthor Sr. In my world he made my life a living hell, always quick to hit. Spare the rod, spoil the child.”</p><p>This was the most Lex had told her about his life since they had met. She knew that her Lex was horrible, what he’d done to Linda Lee was unforgivable, but to hear that he would even hurt his own son made her feel sick, even if it didn’t surprise her. </p><p>“I brought pizza. Why don’t you take a break long enough to get something to eat?”</p><p>Lex’s fingers paused at the keyboard. “Alright.” He pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, stretching out. “I thought you would have told me to stop.”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “No. He’s done a lot of evil things, hurt a lot of people. He almost destroyed the multiverse.”</p><p>Lex nodded his head. “Yes, the red skies incident that resulted in the multiverse being destroyed and remade.”</p><p>Kara wasn’t surprised that Lex had figured out what had happened. He’d quickly figured out a great deal about her world. She pressed a quick kiss to Lex’s lips.</p><p>“You know I helped save the multiverse.”</p><p>“I would expect nothing less. The preservation of the multiverse goes above all else.”</p><p>Kara smiled. This was why she could find some common ground with this Lex, why she could love him, even as she realized that she was playing with fire, potentially giving him info that could help him hurt his world’s Kara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>